


This Could Be Fun

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [16]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Other, body alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has a strange dream and a moment of thinking that his memory is sometimes a real pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be Fun

Mike woke up, cheek plastered to the arm of the leather couch, and rubbed at his face. He scratched at the growth of overnight beard and yawned, stretching as he sat up. He lumbered into the bathroom to do what he needed to do.

He glanced up, into the mirror, as he was washing his hands and face. What he saw made him blink. A lot. "Harvey!" he called.

An equally sleepy Harvey made his way into the bathroom. "What?" he grumbled, scratching at his T-shirt covered chest.

Mike knew the moment Harvey realized what he'd realized himself a moment ago. And what he could see was what he'd expected – Harvey looked like him and he looked like Harvey. Even in his half-awake state, he knew that wasn't right.

"What the fuck is this?" Harvey snarled.

Mike shrugged. "You tell me."

Harvey made a really unhappy face, then gave the mirror another look. Perhaps thinking it was a trick mirror and he would see something different this time. No such luck.

Another frown. "You know this is impossible, right?" Harvey asked him.

"It happens on TV all the time," Mike countered.

He watched Harvey restrain himself. "We're not _on_ TV, Mike!"

"Then what's your explanation for why you have my face and I have yours?"

Harvey shook his head. "We're both high?"

Mike pondered that a moment before he shook his own head. "Not unless someone slipped us something." That wasn't it. Mike knew he wasn't high. And he was pretty sure Harvey wasn't either.

"This is a disaster…"

"We could have fun with this…"

They had spoken at the same time and Mike frowned at Harvey. "I thought you were a fan of sci-fi. This could be awesome!"

Harvey frowned right back. "How, exactly, could this be 'awesome', Mike?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tell me there aren't things you've always wanted to do, but because of being 'Harvey Specter', you don’t do them?"

"No," Harvey said with a stern face. "I do the things I want to do. What people think doesn't stop me."

"That explains why you're letting me crash at your place for better than a month." Mike stepped closer to Harvey. "And why you let me kiss you." He put his hands on Harvey's shoulders – which were really his own shoulders, making this whole deal a bit surreal – and leaned in for a kiss. "And why you've been sleeping with me for the last six weeks." He stepped even closer and let his hand travel down Harvey's chest.

Harvey reached to stop Mike's hand. "That does explain all of those things, yes. However, it doesn't mean that I want to flip the tables and know what it's like to fuck myself from inside another body." Harvey frowned at his own words. "And that was the stupidest thing I've heard outside of television."

Bouncing, Mike said, "Come on, Harvey! I can't believe you don't want to try this. It'll be amazing!"

"No," Harvey insisted, eyes widening, "it's creepy. And I'm still convinced you're high."

"Party pooper," Mike grumbled.

"Mike-" he heard someone say, as though from far away. "MIKE!" came a booming voice, much closer now.

He bolted awake and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh man, that was the weirdest dream." He blinked his eyes open and looked up at Harvey who was giving him a concerned expression.

"Is that why you were trying to jerk off on my couch?" Harvey asked, pointing to the piece of furniture in question.

"Uh, maybe?" Mike responded sheepishly. He hadn't been aware that he had been doing that, but given how odd his dream had been, it was entirely possible. "Sorry."

"How much longer are they fumigating your building?"

Mike yawned. "Should be done. I can go back day after tomorrow."

"Good." Then Harvey walked away, disappearing into somewhere else in his condo.

Mike groaned and slapped his hands over his face as he fell back against the back of the couch. Right now, he sort of wished he didn't always remember everything.


End file.
